Clementine's Secret
by 2kyz
Summary: Was inspired by another fan fic to make one were Clementine had superpowers. (Powers: Able To Slow Time and Telekinesis) P.s. This is my first fan fic so it might not be good, but I will update it for improvements. Hope you enjoy! :)
1. The Reveal

She was sitting in the house, still sad about Luke's death. Only if she was quicker, she thought. He would still be here. It was night, Clementine was sitting outside, the night sky looked beautiful. She hoped that Luke was in a better place now, she got up, and went into the woods for a bit.

She of course had her knife in case a walker would attack her, she would be able to kill it. Time passed, still no walkers. Clem was confused, normally there would be at least a couple of walkers staggering around here. Out of nowhere, a walker caught her off guard and dropped her on the ground. Her knife fell and was to far for her to grab. "Shit!" She said, still trying grab the knife and sadly still can't reach for it.

"I can't go out like this... I gotta do this for Lee." She realized. "Get off me! Get of me!" She kept exclaiming. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" She yelped when the walker was launched into the air and landed on a sharp branch, unable to move. "What... the fuck was that?" she asked confused. Clementine looked at her hands to see them... glowing? They were glowing a purple ish color. What the fuck?!?" She said trying to get that weird thing off her hands.

Then it stopped glowing, she was in shocked of what happend. Did she, just throw the walker to the sky with her mind? She was so confused, she decided to go back to the house and question this in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Clem woke up feeling strange, ever since what hapened last night. She still hasn't told anyone about the incident, and she's scared they might call her a freak if what she saw was real. Clementine thought she could find a way to see if it was true. She took off her hat and put it on the floor, Then she focused, trying to see if it would levitate.

It hadn't moved, she thought maybe that was part of her imgination somehow. Then, the hat started to move a little bit around the floor and started to float. "What. The. Fuck." Clementine said in shock. She heard steps getting near her door, she quickly made it land on the ground and picked up and put it on her head. Someone opened the door, it was Kenny. "Hey darlin, looks like you got up early." he said smiling. "I made breakfest, you want some?".

"Yeah sure." Clem replied. The two walked to the kitchen, while eating Clementine was asking herself many questions. How long have she had this? Did she have it before this started? Did her parents know about before they died? Most of all, how did she get them? Clem was so confused.

When she finished eating, everyone else went outside to think about were to go now. She didn't want to hear them arguing about everything so she went to her room think. Later she tried lifting other things with her mind like books, and she was able to do it easy as pie. She wondered if she can do more things. After a day of her trying to lift things, things heavier and heavier. She decided that she needs to rest, so she lied on her bed and closed her eyes.

Her eyes fluttered open when she heard noises outside, it was very late, but still picked up her hat and gun to see what was outside. When she opened the front door to see what was all the noise, she was shocked to see Mike, Bonnie, and Arvo loading all of our supplies in the truck.

"Whats going on?" Clem asked. Mike and Bonnie's eyes went wide as they saw Clementine staring at them. Clem noticed that Arvo was loded with a gun. "That's all of our supplies.". "Clem, we leaving. Its beacuse to Kenny just losing his mind, we decided that we should just get out of here without anyone noticing." Bonnie replied. "Don't tell kenny about this please.". "Clem, just lower the gun. Make everything easier for us." Mike said calmly. He got closer to Clem, she didn't know what to do. Eventualy Mike close enough for Clem to put her gun on the floor. "There, better." Luke said.

Thats when she heard a shot from a gun, her ears were ringing while she felt blood ooze from her shoulder. Clem collpased to the ground and saw Mike and Bonnie staring at her in horror. She faintly heard the door open and saw Kenny screaming at them.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!? CLEM! CLEM! WHAT DID YOU DO!" Kenny screamed out.

It started to get fuzzy and she quickly passed out.

 _Begin Memory_

 _Clementine was so dizzy and felt like she was in a different place._

 _"Clem. Clemenitne." said a familar voice. She opened her eyes to see... Lee_.

 _"Lee?" she asked confused then she realized she was back in the RV with everyone there._

 _"What hapened?" She asked Lee._

 _"You're uncounious." Lee replied_

 _"So, this is not real?" Clementine said a little sad._

 _"Sadly yes." Lee said_.

 _"How did you get knocked out?"_

 _Clementine then told Lee everything that hapened since she found Omind and Christia to leading up now._

 _"Oh my, who would shoot a child?" Lee said_ im shock. "

Silence filled the room

After a while Clem decided to break the silence

" _Lee? Can I tell you something that hapened reccently?" The girl asked_.

 _"Sure." Lee said_.

" _I was in the woods then I got attacked by walker. I tried to grab my knife and it was out of reach. I thought I was gonna die then-"_

 _"Then what?" Lee said._

 _"It just flew in the air and landed on a branch._ " "Really?" _suprised_.

 _"Yea I know its weird, I found out was able to move things with my mind. I tried telling Kenny but I just couldn't beacuse I was scared of being called a freak." Clementine ended._

 _Lee didn't know what to say, after a bit he replied with "Clem, Kenny loves you so much, he would never call you like that. I also still love you." Lee said_.

 _"Thanks Lee." Clementine said almost crying._

 _"I miss you Lee."_

 _"I miss you too, sweetpea." He said hugging her._

 _End Memory_

She was dizzy, she could hear two people talking, when her vision was back she saw Kenny and Jane talking about where to go.

"Kenny?" she said weakly.

"Oh thank, god your awake." Kenny said in rellief.

"What hapened?" The little girl asked.

"Damn kid shot you." Kenny said in anger.

"The bullet went clean through, it will hurt for a while, but you will be fine." Jane Replied

"Wheres Bonnie and Mike?" Clem asked.

"We left em." Kenny said. Clem looked down and didn't reply.

" Were should we go now?" Jane asked.

"Like I keep saying we are going to Welightion." Kenny replied

"Here we go again." Jane groaned.

"Well its the perfect place to go, even for the kids!" Kenny snaped.

They started agruing again, like they always did. Clem had enough of this.

"Guys please stop fighting." Clem said calmly.

The contunied the argue.

"Guys, guys please. Stop fighting just stop fighting!"

"I'm starting to think that you don't even care for them, you probaly only care for you're self!" Kenny lashed out

"I do care dumbas, I just don't want to go to a place that might not even exist!" Jane replied hesantly.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP!" Clem yelled causing a big noise.

Kenny almost crashed but was able to stop the car from crashing in a ditch.

They both looked at Clementine.


	3. Not a Chapter just a update

**Update 1:** **Hey guys!! Sorry for not being active. If some of you didn't realize, I updated chapter 2 to fix the MANY errors i did (sorry about that) and also added a little bit of more dialoge. Im about to start working on chapter 3 after tbis and make it my longest chapter yet, I will inform you of a relase date soon. Have a nice day. :)**

 **Update 2: Hey i'm back! Don't worry im still working on Chapter 3, its taking long beacuse I really want to relese a BIG chapter. After I finish this, I wont leave this storyline. I'm planning to make a story for Season 3 4! I might need an extra person for this project, beacuse since I have school, It makes it harder for me to make stories. Maybe I might get an extra pair of hands so I can not be too stressed, and relese these quicker. Alrighty, I gotta go back working on the chapter. See ya later!**


	4. ALERT

Im going to say this, sorry for not finishing the 3rd chapter, since schools almost over the big tests are getting closer so I haven't had time to finish this. Somy announcement is, I will be restarting this story. Im going to make starts very much earlier in season 2, and this time I will changing it up a bit. I hope you guys understand and have great day.


End file.
